


今年一定沒問題

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 去年的萬聖節什麼都還沒玩到就精疲力竭了，做足準備的人事主管今年肯定不會再出差錯了吧！
Relationships: Jack Bright/Garry Leers
Kudos: 3





	今年一定沒問題

裝扮很完美，賭上生命危險搞出來的道具狀態也很好，有可能會將一切搞砸的同事們更是不在這個站點過節，今年一定沒問題了吧！

Bright再次清點所有必要物品後滿意地點了點頭，已經數度在萬聖節前夕或當天發生意想不到的狀況而令他無法開開心心地參與了，這回他盡可能地排除任何危險因子只為了能盡興過節，花費那麼多心力總該不會出事了吧！人事主管踹開自己的辦公室門，心情歡快地哼著隨意的旋律踱上走廊，他決定先從絕對不會失敗的人選開始。

「不給糖就搗蛋——」Bright一面推開目標的門一面拉長了音調喊道，幾乎在他開口後只遲了一兩秒便響起這間辦公室主人的尖叫，音量遠遠蓋過他後半說出口的句子。

他在門口看著Leers大叫著的同時從座位上彈起身，附滾輪的辦公椅向後衝出去撞上後方置物櫃發出乒乒乓乓巨響，辦公室的主人飛速蓋上周圍好幾副裝飾性的相框還收起擺放的數件物品，但即便動作再快也沒辦法眨眼就讓那些物件從另一人視線中消失——Bright確定在對方手中瞥見了自己不見的鋼筆和手帕。

人事主管決定自己什麼都沒看到。

「請請請請問有什麼事嗎？」雙手完全不知道該擺在哪兒才好，面部通紅的面積一瞬便泛到耳根，Leers僵硬地背貼著後方的置物櫃，似是試圖用自己的身軀擋住Bright的視線，即使所有見不得人的東西早已被當事者看光光了。

Bright淡然地指了指左手提著的南瓜造型塑膠籃子。共事這麼久他老早就習慣了Leers成日對自己各種極其不健康的觀察、甚至是偶爾偷偷拿走自己日用品的癖好，不過適應那些之後其實也沒什麼困擾到受不了的地方。而且對方還特別好哄，只要摸摸頭（物理意義上地）Leers簡直什麼都辦的到似的，有這麼方便的傢伙在，忍耐一點點不便也沒什麼大不了的。

「啊啊啊沒問題我馬上去拿！」愣了一剎後終於想起Bright踏進來之前說的臺詞，Leers馬上蹦起身撲到自己辦公桌旁的抽屜。

他一邊移開掩蓋在上層的文件一邊注視著幾天前就準備好的那盒威士忌夾心巧克力，明明只要將它拿出來遞給對方就好了，然而混沌的思緒裡「給出糖果讓Bright博士開心」和「給不出糖果被Bright博士惡作劇」兩種心情激烈地天人交戰著。

不得不說Leers十分期待Bright準備做些什麼，畢竟對方可是全Site……不、不只如此，更是讓SCP-050都認證的專家啊。不管是哪方面的惡搞他都已經做好了心理準備，報告可以重寫、環境可以整理、外表被整的奇形怪狀花點時間也總可以復原的。然而，如果能順利收到糖果Bright博士必定會很高興的吧……一想到Bright心情愉快的情況下會露出的神情，他當時馬上就衝去專門店買了符合對方喜好的精緻酒心巧克力。此刻Leers定格在那兒，還沒決定好自己更想獲得哪一邊的反應，拉著抽屜的手忽地感覺到了腕部被箍住的緊繃感，Leers訝異的將視線一轉，映入畫面的是手腕上纏了圈的細長不明物體。他驚惶地一邊用力抽手一邊退開一步，沒想到不僅沒掙脫還引來更多條那種東西，並且連另外一隻手都被纏過去捆上。

Leers第一時間轉向門邊的Bright，正準備告訴對方快點逃開，卻看見這些軟體生物組織似的物體正是從對方衣襬下探出來的。他仍然張著口，卻像被扼住喉嚨般發不出聲音，困惑和訝異同時的衝擊使Leers徹底停擺。

「扮裝道具啦。」Bright瞇眼勾出一個壞笑，同事那副慌亂驚愕的神情就是他想得到的回饋，大多數熟稔的高級職員老早就習慣了各種怪力亂神，嚇起來各個都平靜過頭根本就不有趣，來找Leers下手果然是正確的選擇。「嘛，扮成奈亞拉托提普怎麼可以沒有這東西呢。」

「原來是道具啊……」但是纏在手腕上的觸感愈來愈緊了啊……？Leers試著抽回雙手，但平滑條狀物體捆的如此緊實，雖然不至於讓人感到疼痛卻也完全無從抵抗，他怯怯地轉頭對上人事主管的視線。

「那個……Bright博士，可以請您放開我嗎？」Leers邊說著邊努力嘗試抽出一隻手以拿取抽屜裡的盒裝巧克力，要接受惡作劇至少讓他先把糖果交給對方。

「好吧。」Bright露出了一副『真拿你沒辦法啊』的表情打了個響指。之後還有很多機會能讓觸手們跟Leers玩耍，今晚還是把握時間多找幾個人玩弄……不對，搗蛋跟要點心比較要緊。

然而退開的訊號已經下了牠們卻毫無動作，甚至有更多條觸手往Leers那兒湊過去輕碰對方、激起後者不安的顫抖。Bright蹙著眉抓上其中一條觸手動手輕扯了一下，那副模樣像是抓著牽繩把亂跑的狗兒扯回身邊似的，但令他意外地，觸手們絲毫不理會Bright的指示，牠們如同找到了新奇有趣的玩具纏上陣陣顫慄的獵物，而初次遭到Bright的實驗體騷擾的Leers只能向人事主管投向求助的眼神。

「喂，你們今天怎麼這麼躁動，我可不想在這兩天被發現後擊殺然後又不得以換一副身體啊！」Bright扭頭對著湧動的觸手們嘟囔道，接著向前幾步接近桌邊的Leers。對方此刻除了雙手被緊緊纏著，襯衫下還能看見探到布料下貼著皮膚滑動的觸手撐出的痕跡，他腰側靠著自己的辦公桌不敢亂動，僅能任由那些物體似是蛇一般繞上身體，當一部分微涼的組織擠開皮帶開始朝下半身移動時，Leers再也忍不住因不安而發出的嗚咽。

Bright拽住試圖往Leers臀間蹭的一條觸手警告地一瞪，他可沒有打算在這裡弄的一團亂，而且今天身上也沒有攜帶前準備該有的物品。然而他的觸手們忽地暴動起來，原本還安分待著的小傢伙們一湧而上將Bright也捆住，人事主管被拉著雙手拖到Leers旁邊，由一條觸手嚴實地將兩人四腕縛在一起。

「你們怎麼連我都……！放開！我還要忙著去找其他人啦！」

這倒是愈來愈超出預期了。Bright罵了聲髒話，雙手用力一扯，毫不意外觸手們的怪力根本無法抗衡。他看見Leers愈加慌張的神情，對方不知所措的微弱掙扎也傳到了他這兒。

「倒是不需要擔心會有生命危險啦。」Bright轉動了下手腕向他安慰地說道。不過他停頓了好幾秒，又補充了一句：「……大概吧。他們今天不太聽話——」

一條觸手擠到口中攪動堵上了剩下的字詞，Bright皺了皺眉，話說到一半就被打擾使他不滿地稍微闔上牙關輕咬那條觸手——如果用力咬下去可能就要做好被捅穿的準備了，他今天可不能隨隨便便死掉啊。那條觸手僅僅抖了一下便繼續在他口內翻攪，另外幾條觸手貼上來討好般地輕輕蹭著Bright的臉頰，更多的則是四處撫弄他的身體。看樣子真的只是打算享樂了，既然也逃不掉，Bright索性卸下力氣讓牠們自由活動。觸手們對於宿主的身體再熟悉不過，除了被束縛的雙手之外Bright完全沒有產生不適感，在嘴巴裡淺淺進出的那根觸手像是按摩般貼著頰側，使受到刺激的唾液腺泌出更多體液，牠一邊挑逗著Bright的舌一邊貼著黏膜滑動了一圈後終於退出去，沾滿了黏稠的觸手在他唇邊牽出了條銀絲。

這時Bright的注意力才從在身上遊走的觸感移開，他看向隔壁的同事，因自家觸手把對方剝到剩件襯衫的高效率而驚訝的一挑眉。Leers的嘴也被一條觸手堵著因此只能發出含糊的喉音，西褲隨重力落下，與皮帶一起堆積在踝邊，幾條觸手探到底褲下激烈套弄著起了反應的性器，撐起的布料被前端泌出的透明液體打濕了一片。發覺Bright的視線讓Leers整個人猛地震了一下，然而還未向對方傳遞任何反應，身後突然地疼令他無暇顧及其他。

方才還跟Bright深吻的觸手裹著充當潤滑的唾液往Leers背後伸去，那根平滑組織強硬擠入他的通道，當然僅以那麼點兒液體遠遠不足降低那一處的摩擦係數，與此同時不熟悉被進入的緊繃也令過程更加困難。乾澀摩擦引起的不適與被陌生物體進入身體所帶來的恐懼都讓他無法克制地哀鳴並躬起身體劇烈發顫，被疼痛逼出的淚液不斷滑落。

「放鬆點，Leers，他們看起來沒有要傷人的意思，不然早就啥都不管直接捅了。嘖，我都不知道他們也會突然發情啊。」手被控制住了沒辦法給予安撫的觸碰，Bright只能盡量靠過去，以額頭貼上對方一面低聲說道，語尾忍不住含糊地咕噥了句莫非是我搞錯什麼才會突變了嗎。Leers勉強地睜開眼睛看向敬愛的人事主管，濕潤的瞳無法清晰捕捉對方的身影，但Bright的嗓音清楚接收到了。他聽從那些話語盡力讓僵硬的肌肉卸下力氣，接著向前傾的身體輕靠到Bright身上，仿佛只要接觸到對方一切畏懼都會煙消雲散。

Bright任由那副仍微微發顫的身軀貼近，如果他能騰出手的話大概還會稍微摸摸對方的頭。他一直都有注意到在Leers後方的那些觸手事實上已經相當溫柔了——跟平常勢頭猛烈的幾乎要把自己操死的情況相比的話，看來這些傢伙還夠聰明知道誰能玩死而誰不行。他放低聲線引導Leers接納牠們，不時轉過頭以唇如輕吻般的貼上對方遍佈淚痕的頰，效果顯然還不賴，至少後者原先帶著痛楚的悶哼逐漸轉變成帶著舒適的呻吟。

只顧著照料不熟悉這種情況的同事讓Bright一時間忽略了自己也正被自家觸手們上下其手，一直到其中一條按捺不住的小傢伙猛地往他體內突入Bright才驚呼一聲、重新意識到那些蹭著自己扭來扭去的觸手們。牠們力道不大地纏著他的頸，Bright這時才注意到有一條已經在他臉旁邊晃了許久，存在終於被發覺後那條觸手馬上湊過來往他唇邊蹭，其他本來就圍繞著宿主的觸手們也表現的更加積極起來。

是錯覺嗎，總感覺這些傢伙像是嫉妒了似的。在體內的觸手持續不斷朝著舒服的地方刺激，光是顧著張大口獲取更多氧氣便令Bright無法再組織任何語句。牠們扯開了宿主覆蓋身體的布料讓肌膚直接暴露，靈活的前端不時在滑動時擦過乳尖，加上後方找準了敏感處衝刺的抽送，一切都在將他推向快感的高峰。兩人不知不覺在混亂的操弄中被拉到一塊兒，本來只有手臂相貼，現在就連腰胯、胸膛，彼此的軀幹被觸手們拉近後捆在一起。與那些更接近變溫動物的實驗體所帶來的感受截然不同，高昂的體溫相碰引起了一陣新的刺激，雙方在舒適下的顫動清晰地傳遞，像是能夠連對方的快感一併感受到那般。Bright在呻吟間靠上前，以自己的唇貼上Leers才剛被觸手解放的嘴，後者雖然先是驚惶地瞪大了眼睛，不過很快就臣服於舒適感與自己的欲望而熱烈地回應。黏膜互相擠壓摩挲，分不清從哪裡發出來的淫靡水音不絕於耳。在交織著熾熱喘息的濕黏親吻中，他們高昂挺立的性器官被觸手包在一起揉搓，再疊加上後穴內抽送的觸手帶來的陣陣漸強酥麻令兩人都感覺到對方瀕臨頂點，不知此時是誰先握上了另一人的手，最終彼此十指緊扣，在觸手十分有默契地一次強烈衝撞下近乎同時繳械，射出來的黏稠體液被蠕動著的觸手糊在兩人腹間，他們都因太過強烈的高潮而微微失神，連觸手已經鬆開了對他們的束縛都沒發覺、仍然以不時痙攣的身體握著對方的手靠在一起喘息。

與其說是舒服到射精不入說是被碾壓前列腺、被絞著陰莖逼迫著射出來，Leers一邊平復呼吸一邊撲簌簌落著淚，先回到狀態的人事主管安撫地伸手摸了摸對方的腦袋，然而Bright突然想起什麼事似的忽視一片狼藉直起身，在看見牆上的時鐘後他忍不住抱著頭哀號。

「啊——可惡！今年也沒辦法如願把那些傢伙嚇到尿褲子了……！」即使體感上才經過了一會兒，實際上他們早已在Leers辦公室被觸手們玩弄了許久，現在想跑出去找人玩萬聖節活動也只會撞開一間間空辦公室吧。Bright懊惱的瞪了靠在他肩頭的觸手一眼，那條小傢伙略微向後縮了縮，而大部分的其他傢伙早就都回到他的衣服下躲起來了，自從成功培育出會按照自己意思行動的觸手後，他還真是第一次遇到牠們如此不受控制的情況。Bright一邊思索著究竟是什麼因素刺激到他們，一邊心不在焉地把衣服隨意拉回該有的位置——縱使那些被觸手們扯的亂七八糟的布料已經沒辦法回到該有的形狀了。

「那個……Bright博士……」旁邊小小聲的叫喚將他的注意力拉了回來，Bright看過去才發現衣衫不整的Leers還一臉的驚魂未定。

「啊，抱歉啊，我會負責的。」Bright如此應道，沒去在意自己的發言令對方臉色瞬間脹紅並語無倫次的重複著「負負負責」一詞。反正今天晚上也沒什麼其他預定了的話……

總之先來正常的做一次吧！


End file.
